


You're the Bond to My Q

by Seajay1234



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, spy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another routine mission for "The Ghost."  It should have been an easy one.  No one was expecting it to go wrong.  </p>
<p>No one imagined the after effects either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Larry fic. I got the prompt from a post on tumblr for a spy fic au. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks to Sam as well for being my beta!

“Seriously Haz, it’s just another field mission, I’ll be fine,” Louis said as he adjusted his cufflinks. Tonight he would be going into a party to retrieve some sensitive information. As usual, his handler, Harry, was worrying over every little thing.

“I know but seriously Lou, what if something does happen?” Harry’s voice rang through the com in Louis’ ear. “I just want you home as soon as possible. You know I hate when you go into the field.”

“Harry, love, this is a simpler mission. And my last one for a while, my leave time has been approved. Which means you have it off too. We can take that holiday you always wanted,” Louis said as he ran his hand over the front of his outfit. He went over to the mirror and adjusted the lapel on his jacket. “How do I look?”

“Fit as always,” Harry said as he stared into the one of the various screens in front of him. 

Louis smiled to himself as he walked over to the bed one more time opening the small black case, it held his nine millimeter, hopefully he wouldn’t have to use it tonight. He tucked the gun into it’s holster that settled beneath his arm. “So what are the basics?”

“The layout is pretty easy, our info is upstairs which will be off limits tonight, of course. The party is to be downstairs, mostly in the bar area and dinning room. The dining room is to your left. The bar area and living room are to your right. Everyone will be in the bar until dinner is started. There should be just enough commotion to get upstairs, just to get a feel for the layout. You can go back up there after dinner to retrieve the info.”

“Why? I could easily slip in and out with the info before dinner even starts,” Lou said cheekily as he smiled to himself.

“If you want maximum time to take it go when everyone heads to the living room again, you can sneak up, that way if you run into anyone you can play dumb and say you needed the loo,” Harry answered back, tone dry. “There’s two sides of the staircase. Take the one on the left, then follow the hallway to the last door at the end.”

“What ever would I do without you, Hazza?” Louis asked smile playing at his lips.

“Crash and burn,” Harry answered back, smile on his face. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. Here we go, party to crash, things to steal,” Louis said quietly as he exited the small hotel room.

XXXXXXXX

The mansion of Vladimir ‘Fluffy’ Stanislas was quite impressive. The front garden playing home to many different types of flora, the towncar Louis arrived in stopped at the front entrance.

“I will be parked around the side in the van with Harry. Once you’ve got it, we’ll get the hell out of here,” A blonde haired Irish lad called back to Louis.

“Alright Niall,” Louis responded with a curt nod and got out of the vehicle. Adjusting his jacket and cufflinks, he headed off into the lion’s den.

XXXXXXXX

Infiltration and sneaking away from the crowd was easy enough with Harry guiding him. Making sure that no one saw him Louis slipped into the office and removed the gaudy portrait of Stanislas revealing an intricate safe behind it.

“Looks simple enough,” Louis heard Harry’s voice ring in his ear. “Electronic code and a turn dial though, have to call the man thorough.”

“Yeah shouldn’t take too terribly long.” And with that, Louis set to work. He pulled out a decoder and, after removing the keypad, plugged it into some wires. Letting that take it’s course Louis pulled out a stethoscope and began to crack the turn dial’s code.

“Lou, you need to hurry. Some of the guards are doing rounds and are headed your way,” Harry said as he watched the two dark suited men head towards the stairs.

Louis went across the room and locked the door and for good measure he threaded a decorative sword through the handle. Returning to the safe he continued on, hearing the second click he took a deep breath.

“Harry, they’re getting close,” Niall said as he glanced over Harry’s shoulder at the screens.

Harry watched the screens intently as the guards headed for the door, hoping they would just walk by. They tried the handle and when it didn’t turn, they stood back in confusion. He watched as one of them pulled out a radio and spoke into it while they other continued to try the door.

Louis could hear the two men outside but this was his chance; he would get the information and be out without a trace. They didn’t call him ‘The Ghost’ for nothing.

“Lou, you gotta get out of there, they’re trying to get in the door,” Harry said as his eyes flew over the screens trying to get an understanding of the situation. The security cameras were filled with images of guards running to Lou’s location and the two closest attempting to get in to him. “Louis, please, forget the info we can retrieve it later.”

“Haz you know we won’t be able to. If I don’t get it now, Stanislas is just going to bury it deeper,” Louis said while still attempting to crack the safe. ‘Click’. Louis gave a little yip of joy as he opened the safe. The sight that met him though was not what he was expecting. It was a little doll of a ghost with a note tied to it. It read ‘Who ya gonna call?’. Louis saw the little red flash of a countdown, and luckily right before the explosion he jumped back. But the force caused him to fly backwards and become disoriented. He attempted to get up, but failed. 

His vision was hazy and his hearing rang, blobs soon came in the room and surrounded Louis. One voice rang out above the others. “Go search the grounds, his handler has to be close!”

Louis’ heart seized, “Harry just run. Shit. I will try and get out, don’t wait for me they’re trying to find you too. I love you, Haz.” He was cut off from Harry as a guard ripped the com from his ear.

“Lou? Louis? Louis?!” Harry spoke into the com, but it was no use. The com was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Niall turn back! We can’t just leave him.” Harry yelled at the Irish lad as he drove the black van down the winding driveway of Stanislas’ mansion.

“Harry, I would if I could but you know the protocols. We have to get back to headquarters, Louis will be fine.” He responded, the last part of his sentence faltering.

“We can’t just leave him! We need him! I need him....” Harry said trailing off as he felt his world crumble around him. The man he loves is currently in the hands of a man notorious for torturing and killing his enemies. Harry slowly sank to the floor of the van as it continued to bump and jerk on the road, holding himself tight he rocked back and forth with the van as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

xxxxxx

Louis head was pounding as he tried to take in where he was. He felt his arms bound behind him and his gun that should be pressed against his side wasn't there, slowly his memory revealed what had happened. Now he was only hoping that Harry and Niall got out of there in time.

“Glad to see you’re not easy to take out. That will make interrogation a bit more interesting.” A deep voice said from the corner of the room.

Louis looked up to see none other than Vladimir Stanislas’ in the corner of the room watching him. The man’s bald head was held high as he sneered at Louis with dark eyes.

“Although, I don’t understand how you allowed yourself to be taken in so easily, getting a little too confident in our abilities are we ‘Ghost’?” Stanislas said mockingly.

Louis scoffed and looked to the ground. “Maybe, or the God awful painting of yourself caused me to lose my senses.”

Stanislas started to laugh, his entire frame shaking. “I see you still haven’t lost your spirit.” He said through his laughter. He continued his tone suddenly turning serious, “I intend to change that.” 

He gave one last glance to Louis as he turned and left the room, his right hand man entering the room. Stopping him Stanislas said, “Make him give us what we want, don’t kill him though Dimitri. He will make a good plaything for later.”

The door closed with a thud as the tall Russian went down the quiet, dimly lit hallway. It’s present state changed all too quickly as it filled with Louis’ pained screams.

xxxxxxxx

“Nick please! We can’t just leave him there! You know what Stanislas will do to him.” Harry said desperately at he looked to his superior and friend. 

Nick Grimshaw, Director of O.P.T.I.O.N., looked down at the young handler, who had been in his office yelling for the past twenty minutes. Harry looked small sitting in the boxy, black leather chair, curled up in himself his impossibly long legs tucked under him and his arms around himself. 

“Harry we have certain protocols that need to be followed. We can’t ju-”

“You just want to leave him there because he challenges you! Just because you can’t stand him doesn’t give you the right to leave him at the hands of that son of a bitch!”

“Damn it Harry. Just listen to me!” Losing his patience, Director Grimshaw yelled at the young handler. “We cannot go back there right now, it would be suicide. We have to bare our time and create a plan. You out of anyone should know that, we don’t want a repeat like Mission Ice.”

Harry’s heart froze at the mention of his greatest mistake. He looked up to his superior with hurt in his eyes, he didn’t need that reminder.

“I know that was harsh, but sometimes the only way to get into your thick head is by force.” Nick said his tone softening. “Now the only thing we can do at the moment is evaluate the situation. Louis and I have our differences, but I know that he is a tough person, he will be alright for a while. But we do have to get him back, he’s one of our top operatives. We just need to figure out another plan, it’s the only thing possible.”

Harry sat in silence listening to Nick. He didn’t want to accept it but he was right, all The Organization for the Prevention of Terrorism In the Ordered Nations could do is sit and wait. Harry looked at his hands and started to twiddle his thumbs, “What can I do to help?”

“Harry, I don’t think that it’s wise to have you helping.” Nick started, but stopped when Harry looked up, the beanie on his head shifting with the sudden movement.

“Don’t tell me I can’t help. I need him back, so whatever I can do to help I will. Don’t cut me out of this Nick.” He said his eyes filled with determination. “Now tell me, what can I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I think the plan with this is that I will plan on post a chapter every week, this one being a pattern breaker. I only have about nine written at the moment and have no idea when it will be finished or how many chapters it will be. Also I think I may or may not take polls on tumblr as to how somethings will be. If you guys really do like this please let me know, I really wasn't too sure about posting this. My tumblr is seajaye08 so feel free to stop in and check up on the story progress, I will try to post how it's going every once in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

“This could all be over if you give us what we need.” The brown haired Russian said as he looked at Louis, now bloodied.

“I have nothing to tell you. I know nothing of importance.” Louis said. His vision was fuzzy from the blood running down his face and his exposed upper torso was littered with cuts and bruises.

“We’ve been at this for only a couple hours now Louis. I could waste all my time on you, but, sadly, not today. I think it’s time to move on to your little handler.” 

"Don't you dare touch him!" Louis spat, his eyes growing fierce. "He's not even here, is he?"

"That, my fine friend, is for me to know. And you to figure out." The young man said as he exited the room.

Louis let out an anguished moan. He didn't know if Harry were here and, if he was, what his condition was. All he knew was he hoped Harry wouldn't have to go through this, he didn’t deserve it.

"Harry, I'm sorry." he said into the room. 

xxxxxxxxx

“Do we have any intel on Stanislas?” Nick called out as he entered the ‘War Room’. Several heads swerved up to look at him. Many eyes trailed back to see Harry who came in the room after Nick. Many gave apologetic looks to Harry and turned back to their computer screens.

“There’s not much sir.” A voice called from the back of the room.

“Well get on it then. We have an agent in dire need of assistance and this requires you to do your best.” Nick said looking to the entire room.

“Yes, sir.” Chorused throughout the room.

“That goes for you too, you’re one of the best Harry. So get back in there.” Nick said turning to his young friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let your boy down, Curly.”

And with that Nick turned and left the room, Harry walked to the only computer left open and settled in.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He said quietly, as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

xxxxxxxxx

“Do you really think he can do it sir? I mean, I know he’s determined but this might only make things worse. You know how he gets about things like this.” The young brunette said to his superior.

“I know, just keep an eye on him and help when you can. If you and Bombay are going to help him, we have to know all we can. Harry is one of the best and he’s determined to get Louis back, so he’ll try harder than anyone else.” Director Grimshaw said as he watched the young handler. 

“Whatever you think is best Sir.” He answered looking at Harry as well. “I just hope it doesn’t end up breaking him.”

Xxxxxxxx

*One Week Later*

“Come on mate, we need to get you into a proper bed.” Niall said as he poked Harry awake. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked to the blonde Irishman. He shot up quickly realizing he had fallen asleep at the computer station. “Shit, how long was I out?”

“Not long, but come on. I know you are looking for Louis, but you can’t do much good if you keep falling asleep on the keyboard. You just did a search for ‘5tttttttj667’. Get some proper sleep and get back to it.” Niall said resting a hand on the tired handler’s back.

“I suppose you’re right.” Harry said stretching his arms in the air and settling them behind neck, Niall dropped his arm back to his side. Harry continued, “Only for a couple of hours though I nee- Niall where’s my necklace?”

Harry groped his neck in panic searching for the simple metal chain that should be resting there. Not finding it he lifted the collar of his shirt and glanced down, still not seeing the simple paper airplane charm that should be hanging there. He got up from the chair and started to search for it in the immediate area of the station.

“No no no no NO! Shit! Where did it go?!” He said voice rising in panic, the few researchers staying late looked up from their screens at the disturbance.

“Harry, come on. It’s okay, we’ll find it.” Niall said trying to calm the boy. 

“No Niall you don’t understand. I got that from Louis. I can’t lose that. It’s the only thing I have of him right now!” Harry said quickly as he continued to rip apart the workspace.

“Maybe you weren’t wearing it today?” Niall said trying to get the young man to calm down.

“No, I haven’t taken it off ever since he gave it to me. Oh god, where did it go?” Harry asked weakly as he placed his hands on the desk and tears began to gather in his eyes. Niall put an arm around the broken boy and started to lead him to one of the empty break rooms with a bed.

“Harry. You need to get sleep you can check again after. I will go look for it after I get you into a bed, alright?” Harry responded with a feeble nod and leaned on the shorter boy as he was guided from the ‘War Room’.

What the two didn’t see was the figure that stood off in the shadows watching the young operative’s scene unfold. A slightly chilled chain warming in their clenched fist as they turned and stalked off towards the exit, smirk playing at the corners of their mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think Mondays will be my posting days, hopefully. Please let me know what you think/hopes for the future, they are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

“So what news do you bring?” Stanislas asked as the double agent sat across from him. 

“Well, they still aren’t able to find anything. I’ve been monitoring The Ghost’s little handler and anytime he gets close I make sure to get rid of anything helpful. It’s all kept on here.” The female voice said as she held up a simple, black jump drive. “He’s losing it too, nearly died of panic when I lifted this off of him.”

She tossed the small paper airplane necklace onto the desk in front of Stanislas. He grabbed the small chain and held it up.

“This will work in our favor. I’m glad I didn’t have you disposed of when you couldn’t retrieve those files for us, glad those skills have improved. You have turned out to be of some use, little as it is. You can leave now.” He said dismissing her with a wave of his hand as he turned around facing his window to look out on the grounds. 

The lithe woman stood and went to move to the door, stopping when Stanislas spoke again, “Leave that jump drive here though, you have no need for it.”

Tightening her grip on the small piece of plastic, she turned around and walked up to the desk again. She placed the drive on the desk, turned and left. 

Looking out the window, Stanislas lifted the chain yet again to stare at the small pendent. He smiled at the simple thing, it would be his greatest tool to use. He would find out what he wanted anyway he could.

xxxxxxxx

Louis woke up to soft blankets and the smell of peppermints and yorkshire tea permeating the room. Not wanting to get up quite yet Louis snuggled back into the blankets.

“Louis, come on it’s time to get up.” He heard a languid voice call from the doorway.

“No, it’s too early and this bed is too comfy to leave.” He responded, pulling the covers tighter to his body and burying his face deeper into the pillow.

When the covers were pulled Louis resisted, not wanting to leave the warm and smell of this safety. He knew it was childish, but you have to be every once in awhile.

“Lou, let me see your face, come on.” The voice said as hands pulled at the covers. “I’ll let you stay in bed longer if you do.”

The hands stopped pulling and Louis considered the offer. Only if he could stay in bed longer, he started to pull the covers off his face slowly.

“Alright, only if I get to stay in bed for a few more minutes Har-” Louis stopped mid sentence when the blankets were removed from his eyes. 

Instead of their bedroom playing background to a semi-sleepy Harry, he was greeted by concrete walls and a sight that made his heart seize.

“Lou, why?” Harry asked. “Why would you let them do this to me?”

Louis couldn’t speak as he looked at the broken boy in front of him. The bruises and cuts that littered his face and torso caused Louis to feel all the pain he went through. The worst though was his eyes, while they usually sparkled with such life, the green orbs were now a dead green. There was no life, they were filled with hate and pain.

“How could you let this happen?” Harry deadpanned.

Louis went to reach out for the hurt younger man, but Harry flinched away from the touch. Louis jumped up from underneath the now thin and scratchy blanket, attempting to get to the young man. But he seemed to be fading away.

“How?” And with that final word Harry disappeared.

xxxxxxxxx

Louis jerked awake breathing heavily. 

“Holy shit.” He said, trying to catch his breath. He sat up slowly from his position on the floor, his head spinning from the movement. They had been feeding him enough to keep him alive, but he was weak from the lack of a good meal.

Placing his head in his hands Louis attempted to quell the dizziness and banish the remaining images of a broken Harry from his mind.

‘He’s fine. He’s not even here. Niall would have gotten him out of here, he’s the best car man we’ve got. He’s fine, he’s home, he’s looking for me now.’ Louis repeated in his head.

Lifting his head Louis stared at the wall opposite the floor where he sat. His eyes followed unknown paths in the pattern of the cinder blocks. 

Even though he repeated the mantra of 'Harry's okay' in his head, every time he closed his eyes, flashes of green eyes devoid of love and caring came across his eyelids.

After hours of attempts to get back to sleep Louis was exhausted emotionally. He laid on the floor curled up and silently sobbing, thinking of the young man that should only have to feel love.

'Maybe things will be better tomorrow.' Were the last thoughts to travel through his mind before he succumbed to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's this weeks chapter, please don't kill me. I was wondering if you guys do like this story or not, I would really appreciate some feed back, if you don't want to comment on here you can come and tell me on tumblr. I promise if you don't want it published I will keep it private, my tumblr is seajaye08, so please let me know. I love you all and hope you are enjoying this fic. Have a wonderful rest of your whatever!


	5. Chapter 5

“Goddammit! How is there nothing?!” Harry shouted quietly at his computer screen. He had been digging for weeks and finding absolutely nothing.

The only thing he could think of was the fact that he was letting Louis down. It had been a month and half since Louis was captured and anytime he would get close to finding some information on Stanislas and his endeavours it would seem to disappear.

Pushing his keyboard up it was covered with the various wrappers and take away containers. Resting his elbows on the desk, Harry rubbed his face in exasperation.

“This is bullshit.” He mumbled. Folding his arms and placing his head down Harry closed his eyes.

“Harry why don’t you go get some rest.” A feminine voice said as it walked up behind him, placing a hand on his back.

“Thanks Rita, but I do need to get back to work.”

“Oh come on then you have been staring at that computer screen for ages.” The woman said as she tried to coax Harry from the computer. “Just a little rest.”

“Will you get off my back if I do?” Harry said voice sounding annoyed, looking up at the woman. She nodded in response. “Swear.”

“I, Rita Ora, swear to leave you alone if you go sleep.” She said as she place her right hand over her heart and left hand in the air.

“Fine.” Harry said as he got up from the chair again.

Xxxxxxxxx

“Are you certain then? Cause if this is the case we have to do something about it.” Nick asked the brunette handler.

“Yeah, we’re certain, he’s been tailing her all week. She gets into the computer system and downloads anything on Stanislas and deletes it. Also she has been watching Harry like a hawk. We she leaves at night she loses us but always disappears towards the location of Stanislas’ mansion.”

The two men watched from Nick’s office as they observed the now known to be rogue agent approach Harry, resting a hand on his back.

“You and Bombay have done a good job. We’ll take her in before she leaves tonight.” Nick said as he followed the young woman’s movements as she raised her left hand and place her right on her heart. “This all needs to end soon, otherwise he’ll break. Ghost has to be at a breaking point too, he’s strong but a month and half is too long for anyone.”

“Agreed.” The young handler said. “I’m going to get going now, unless you want Bombay and I to stick around for Rita’s arrest.”

“No, I’m officially putting the two of you on rest for the night. Be back early tomorrow. Oh, and Liam?” Nick said.

Liam turned back to look at Director Grimshaw. “Yes, sir?”

“You and Zayn get some rest. I’m sure he’s tired after tailing Rita all week, and if I know Harry he’s going to be a mess tomorrow when he hears about her arrest and he’s gonna want answers. I need you to watch him and keep him out of my hair, can I trust you to do that?”

“Of course sir. Harry’s a friend, I know how he is. Zayn and I will make sure he’s okay.”

Xxxxxxxx

Harry laid down on the small, uncomfortable cot that was in one of the various rooms of OPTION Headquarters.

He started to think of the past month and half and all the things that don’t seem possible. ‘How could all of the info on Stanislas disappear? I know that the man keeps a lot of the things he does underwraps, but this is impossible.’

Harry reached down to finger the necklace that rested above his sternum. He felt his stomach sink when he couldn’t find it, realization hit as he remembered he lost it a month ago. It wasn’t fair, the last bit of Lou he had, that he could stand to see, was gone. He hadn’t been back to their apartment, having Niall bring him changes of clothes and food. He used the showers in the training room and slept either on the cots or he fell asleep at his computer desk. 

He was sure that everything was still in the position he left it in. He didn’t have to worry about animals or plants or anything like that.

Harry wrapped the comforter Niall had brought for him tightly around his shoulders and buried his face in the material. He sniffed, trying to fight back the tears that were attempting to make their way out of Harry’s eyes. He caught the scent of vanilla shampoo that Louis used, as it still was embedded in the down of bedding. 

He pulled the blankets closer as he could feel sleep coming over him. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling that tomorrow would be a better day, Harry smiled to himself as sleep finally took a hold of him.

Xxxxxxx

“Come on then, Louis!” Dimitri yelled over Louis’ pained screams as he dragged the knife over his shoulders. “It can all end if you just tell me what I want!”

“I don’t have anything to tell you!” Louis shouted. “They don’t let me know anything besides my current mission. They only tell the extra details to the handlers and only when necessary. I have no computer access to anything.”

“Oh certainly you can tell me more than that I already know that from your handler himself. Right talker that one. He chirped like a bird, specially when we started talking about you.”

“I swear to God if you hurt him in anyway, none of you will make it out of here ali-”

“I’m afraid that it’s already too late for that Mr. Tomlinson.” Stanislas said as he entered the room. 

“What the fuck do you mean?” Louis said as he stared at his captor.

“Cut him loose, Dimitri.”

Dimitri did as he was told and loosened the bonds around Louis’ wrists before picking him up and depositing him in the corner of the room. After a month and a half of not enough food and physical torture Louis was too weak to fight back. His mental anguish had been eating at him as well, constantly wondering if Harry were alright and alive. As he looked back up at Stanislas his weary eyes had hate and determination in them. He wasn’t going to let this bastard win.

“What the fucking hell do you mean?”

“I just have a final parting gift from your little handler. He also said this, ‘Lou, just get out, do what you have to to get out. Tell them what they want and get out.’”

“What are you talking about Harry would never say that!”

“Are you so sure?” Stanislas asked dryly as he tossed something at Louis. It flashed silver as it flew under the florescent light. Louis picked up the item as it fell on the thin blanket.

His heart stopped as he thumbed the small charm on the silver chain. The paper airplane charm had red specks on it and Louis dropped his hand to his lap as his head shot up in defiance to Stanislas.

“A final gift from your little lover.” Stanislas said coldly as he turned to leave, Dimitri following closely behind.

With Stanislas and Dimitri out of the room Louis again glanced down to the small charm that sat in the palm of his hand. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and his chest was constricting. It was Harry’s necklace, the one that Louis had bought him for their anniversary. Harry wouldn’t let it leave his side, he would rather die.

As that thought went through Louis’ head he finally cracked, emotions started to pour through his mind and the tears started to flow as a sound that wasn’t quite human ripped through his dry throat, tearing at the sensitive flesh.

The only thoughts that went through his head were ones of Harry. It wasn’t fair how he could just be gone and would never be back. Louis sank to the floor and made himself as small as possible, hoping to just disappear as nothing but the feeling of being numb took over his entire body. Louis didn’t sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm posting this really quickly while I have a break from school. I will try to continue to post every Monday, but today is my first official day of college! I will be a lot busier and understandably I might forget, please send reminders if you want. Please, please let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway hope you all enjoy and enjoy the rest of your day or night!!


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry awoke the next morning he actually felt well rested, when he glanced at his watch he saw that he had actually slept for over thirteen hours. The watch face read one in the afternoon and Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't slept that well in weeks. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms above his head, back cracking multiple times. He hissed at the feeling of pain that ran through it, but relaxed when the tension seemed to have been there forever felt like it was gone.

He felt amazing and when he stood to put his sweatpants back on he couldn't help but notice the coffee and bagel someone had left for him. Next to it there was a note that read:

-

Hey mate, came in to check on you and you were fast asleep. Come find Liam and I when you wake up, we'll most likely be in the conference room.

-Z

-

Harry smiled at the note as he chewed on the bagel, he sipped the coffee and slowly started to really wake up. He decided to forgo the shower for now and just slipped his signature beanie onto his head. He started out the door and into the hallway, smile on his face.

His smile quickly dropped though, when he heard various whispers from people as he passed them.

"Did you hear they caught a double agent?"

"Apparently she had something to do with the Ghost."

"Director Grimshaw has her in interrogation right now."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion at the whispers that fell upon his ears. He felt even more confused when people would stop speaking speaking as he passed. Of course he was used to it now, after Louis went missing people would talk about it, awkwardly dropping their conversations when he would pass. He didn't understand why they would do it now, seeing as they gave up trying to hide it weeks ago.

"Hey Harry." Liam said as he walked into the room. He and Zayn were seated in some of the the rolling chairs at the head of the table.

"Hey mate. You wanted to see me?" Harry wrung his hands out of nervous habit as he walked towards the two men.

“Yeah. Harry how are you?” Liam asked concern present in his eyes. “It seems the only time we see you is when you’re at your computer desk or sleeping.”

“Ah, okay, I guess. I’m just trying to find Lou. I mean, I can’t just sit around while he’s out there Li.” Harry said staring down into his hands as he sat with Zayn and Liam.

“I know, it’s just we worry about you.” Liam said concern on his face. “Harry, have you heard anything this morning?”

“About what? I mean people are whispering as I walk by and suddenly stop, did-did something happen with Lou?”

“Well kind of....” Liam trailed off, grasping his hands in front of him as he leaned forward on the table. 

“Liam, Zayn, what happened?” Harry asked panic rising in his voice, still staring at his hands.

“Harry calm down, it’s nothing too bad. As far as we know Louis is fine. It’s all got to do with internal things at the moment.” Liam responded, voice understanding.

“Internal? Who?” Harry asked, he lifted his head up from it’s position, looking directly at Liam.

Liam went to speak but the words seemed to get caught in his throat. He looked up at the younger male in front of him his eyes filled with pain for having to tell Harry. “Harry, it was-it was Rita.”

“Bullshit.” Harry said, voice unbelieving. He shot up from his seat and started pacing the room. “She wouldn’t- Liam she couldn’t do that! She’s been helping me! Making sure I’m okay! IT CAN’T BE HER!”

“Harry.” Zayn said quietly while Liam cringed away from Harry’s shouts.

“She couldn’t do this.”

“Harry.”

“It’s impossi-”

“Harry!”

“WHAT?!”

“Sit down.” Zayn’s voice gained a dangerous edge as he gestured to the seat Harry had previously occupied. Not wanting Zayn to give him a look of death Harry sat again, hands going right to his lap where he wrung them together and stared at them not wanting to meet Zayn’s steely gaze.

“Will you listen?” Zayn asked, voice still dangerous. Harry only nodded in response .”Good. Liam, continue.”

“Harry I know that it’s hard to believe but Z and I have been tailing her for a couple of weeks and it all been pretty conclusive. Not to mention haven’t you noticed how careful and helpful she’s been around you lately? I mean why would she, she and Louis don’t have a good past with each other, especially after Bucharest.”

Harry sat there and thought back to the past couple of weeks and all the times Rita was around while he was working, bringing him things and food, always taking a glance at his screen. Also how it happened right before what he found seemed to disappear. He couldn’t believe that she would do this. He had known her for years, she had been there for him after Mission Ice.

Liam was right though, the more he thought about it the more sense it made. He felt everything he knew was wrong. How could he be so naive? He was going to lose Louis just like he lost David.

“Harry, look at me.” Liam said calmly. Harry looked up from his lap and into the face of his concerned friend.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“I know it’s hard to accept, but it’s true. I would never lie to you, I couldn’t.” 

Harry knew it was true. Liam had been through training with him, they had clicked from the moment they met and have had each other’s back since the first day when Liam told the others to back off over the fact that Harry was so young.

“I know. You’re the only one I can really trust I guess.” Harry said with a weak smile.

“There is some good news from this though.” Zayn spoke, integrating himself back into the conversation. Both Harry and Liam turned to him. “Rita’s been in interrogation all morning with Director Grimshaw. I can almost guarantee that we have Louis’ location, and how to get to him by now.”

“You’re right.” A voice spoke, coming from over by the door. The three turned to see Director Grimshaw standing there, wiping his hands on a handkerchief. “We’re going to get him now.”

Xxxxxxxx

It was cold. Nothing was reaching Louis as he sat on the floor underneath the thin blanket. The day’s session had barely even reached him, he felt the sting of the blade as it tore at his skin and the force of the punches as they pummeled his shoulders, but, ever since last night Louis couldn’t feel.

Louis didn’t notice the blood that freely flowed from his shoulder, Dimitri had been extra brutal today, seeing as Louis wouldn’t even cry out in pain. His vision started to blur and his hearing was going fuzzy, but he didn’t care. Maybe if he did die he could be with Harry again.

The outside rim of his vision started to go dim, and his hearing was picking up soften bangs and shouts. Louis was too tired to care at this point and he let his vision go dark and his mind go blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Louis is rescued! Yay, happy feels, for a while. Anyway, I haven't really had an oppurtunity to work on Chapter Ten. School just started again and being a freshman in college, I'm trying to get the swing of things, so once we hit chapter 10 the updates may start to be a little more infrequent. But lots more stuff to happen.
> 
> So please! Tell me what you think and shoot me some ideas, hopes, dreams, etc. for this story. They are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you want to know something but want to do it on anon. I will answer all questions left, as long as they are appropriate. My url is Seajay08.
> 
> Anyway, have a great rest of your day or night!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood outside the recovery room that Louis was in pacing. He saw Louis when he first came in, he was so relieved but felt so horrible at the same time. Louis’ body was riddled with cuts and bruises, all in different stages of healing, some looking like they were made earlier that day.

He wanted to go in so badly, but the medic team and staff said he would have to wait, they needed to dress all the wounds and sterilize them to make sure Louis doesn’t get any sort of infection. Harry understood, he just couldn’t wait to sit next to his Boobear and make sure he was alright.

“Mr. Styles.” Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a female voice. He looked up from the floor where his gaze had been cast in concentration, to a woman in a white coat with blonde hair ends died blue.

“Yes.” Harry said, his heartrate picking up. Maybe he could go in with Louis now.

“My name is Dr. Edwards and -”

“You’re pretty young for a doctor.”

“Yes, well OPTION only hires the best though. So you can be assured I’m qualified.” She said a little shortly.

“No it’s not that, it’s just it’s a huge accomplishment.” Harry said back with a sincere smile. He knows who Perrie is, he also knows that she doesn’t have many friends at OPTION because everyone sees her as the young brainiac. Much like the situation he was in when he got here. He was just trying to be a friend.

“Oh, ah, thank you. Anyway, Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson is starting to recover, he was malnourished and under fed for what seems the entire time he was MIA. He’s still sleeping, when the agents found him downstairs they said he was lying in a good sized puddle of blood. He received a transfusion but he’s still out cold. You are more than welcome to stay, I just wouldn’t expect him to wake up anytime soon.”

“I’m not going to leave him until he wakes up.” Harry said determination in his voice and eyes.

“As I thought. I have clearance for you to stay in his room. All that I ask is that you refrain from touching anywhere that is wrapped as it seems all the wounds are either slightly infected or are at high risk of infection. So as much as you may want to lie down next to him, please, don’t.”

Harry nodded along to the conversation. Taking in what Perrie was saying, he wanted Louis to get better as soon as possible. 

“Alright, I don’t have to many other restrictions, you can use the other bed in the room if you want.” Perrie paused, looking as if she wanted to say something else. She glanced at the glass door separating them from Louis and then her eyes turned back to Harry. “Mr. Styles, if he does wake up, he’s not going to be the same person. He’s been through more than anyone should have to. He will work through it though, just, if he seems different right away, it’s because he is. He will have to work hard to get through this. He will smile and be happy though, just not right away.”

“It wouldn’t matter to me either way. I love him. We can work through anything.”

“I certainly hope so.”

XxxxxxxX

Liam and Zayn walked through the medical wing in search of Louis’ room. They wandered down the hallway peeking at the room numbers looking for 017. It’s been two days since Louis was admitted to the medical wing and the two OPTION agents finally had time to come visit Louis and check up on Harry. 

Finally reaching the room they lightly knocked on the door and entered, not waiting for a response. On the other side of the door they were greeted by the sight of Harry curled up on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs next to Louis on the bed, who was still in his coma. 

Liam walked up to Harry lightly shaking his shoulder to wake him. “Hey, Harry, wake up. Let’s go for a walk, yeah?”

Harry awoke with a deep intake of breath, and hands going up to face to rub the sleep out his eyes. Hearing Liam’s words he nodded his head and stood up stretching.

The three of them headed out of the room and down the hallway towards one of the automatic hot beverage dispensers. After purchasing coffee for Harry they continued down the hallway walking slowly. 

“How is he?” Zayn asked breaking the silence that had settled over the three of them.

“Good, the doctor said his wounds are healing well and now they’re just keeping him under for anything internal, but they are lowering the dosage to see if he can wake up on his own.”

“Yeah, that is good huh? I bet you can’t wait.” Liam said shy smile on his face.

“You have no idea. It’s been so hard just sitting there and watching him. Two days Li, TWO DAYS! I just hope he wakes up sooner than later.” Harry said, stress showing on his face.

“I know, but he’s home, he’s safe and he’s yours.” Liam responded.

“Yeah, I gues-”

“Mr. Styles.” Harry was interrupted by one of the nurses calling down the hallway. “He’s waking up.”

Harry dropped the half empty styrofoam cup and bolted down the hallway towards Louis room.

Liam and Zayn jumped back as the remains of the coffee splashed everywhere.

“Jeez, I guess he really couldn’t wait. C’mon let’s clean this up and give those two a minute.” Liam said as he headed back to the small waiting room to grab some paper towels, Zayn stood by the small puddle making sure no one slipped. 

Liam was headed back to Zayn with the the towels when he was stopped mid stride when Louis’ voice rang out down the hallway.

“No! NO! Get him away! DON’T LET HIM GET ME! HOW CAN HE BE HERE? I’M SORRY, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! JUST LET ME BE HARRY!”

Liam and Zayn took off down the hallway towards Louis room, right before they reached the doorway Harry was being pushed out gently by the nurse as Louis continued to scream inside the room. The medical personnel in the room holding Louis down and giving him a sedative was the last thing they saw before the door closed.

“What happened?” Liam said stopping in front of Harry who was just staring at the closed door.

“I don’t know, I walked into the room and Dr. Edwards was just talking to Louis, explaining what had happened to him and he saw me and.... I don’t know what I did, but he just started screaming at me. Li, what did I do?” Harry said as the tears that had been building in his eyes finally spilled over. Wrecked sobs came out harshly as Liam gathered Harry in his arms.

“Shhh, Shhh, I’m sure it’s nothing. Just give him time. Harry, it’s going to be alright.” Liam said as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. He looked over to Zayn who met his eyes, concern written all over his face. They had to figure out what was wrong.

XxxxxxxX

Louis vision was fuzzy and his head was swimming. The last thing he remembers was lying in his personal prison wishing he could die so he could be with Harry again.

As his vision was clearing and hearing became more defined he could hear a even beeping noise and above him were harsh fluorescent lights and white ceiling tiles.

“Mr. Tomlinson, can you hear me?” Louis head snapped towards a female voice calling to him and his heart sank immediately. He recognized Dr. Edwards all too well, she had patched up many of his after mission injuries. He knew that if he were here, he wasn’t dead and that he wasn’t with Harry.

“How long was I out?” He asked simply, focusing on Perrie. Choosing to look at her face at concentrate on it so that he wouldn’t break down in front of all the medical staff currently in his room checking his vitals. 

He wasn’t paying attention at all to what she was saying, he focused solely on the fact that he had let Harry down. He wouldn’t blame him if Harry came back to haunt him for the rest of his life. The feeling of numbness that had taken him his final day at Stanislas’ was creeping back into it’s place. Louis couldn’t believe that he had let Harry down, the one person in his life that didn’t deserve to die had and he had because of Louis.

Movement over by the door cause Louis to glance in that direction and his heart stopped once again. 'No' ran through Louis’ head over again and again as he looked over to see his boyfriend, his dead boyfriend, standing in the doorway.

Louis suddenly became very scared, he knew Harry would be pissed, he just didn’t understand why he would be here already to drag Louis to hell for ensuring his death. The monitor’s pace picked up and Louis started to panic.

“No! NO! Get him away! DON’T LET HIM GET ME! HOW CAN HE BE HERE? I’M SORRY, THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! JUST LET ME BE HARRY!” Louis screamed. He attempted to get away but the IV in his arm and other instruments made it harder. 

The medical staff in the room all came towards Louis and grabbed onto his struggling frame as Dr. Edwards stuck a syringe in Louis neck. In a few seconds he started to feel fuzzy again, his vision blurring and going dark.

For the second time in what was a short while for Louis his world became black, his thoughts on Harry as he was swallowed by the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Yeah, so there was chapter seven. I'm almost done with ten, but it's a huge chapter. Anyway I've started tagging posts relevant to the story with YTBTMQ on tumblr. I might have polls or something of the sort, so please be sure to check that out every once in a while.
> 
> Anyway, happy Monday and I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day or night!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _flashbacks_

“Harry let’s go sit in the waiting room, yeah?” Liam asked as he started to guide the curly haired boy towards the room with the coffee machine.

He got no response from Harry besides a small sniffle and no resistance to being guided over there. Zayn stayed behind to talk with Dr. Edwards to see what was going on.

The waiting room had a few couches pressed against the stark white walls littered with ‘Proper Hand Wash Etiquette’ posters. Liam guided Harry over to one of the couches and set him down, he went to stand but was drug back to the couch by Harry, who didn’t release Liam’s jacket from his grasp.

“Don’t.” Was the only word to escape from between Harry’s lips.

“Okay. I’m here.” Liam said as he settled back down into the couch and opened his arms for Harry to settle into, which he did. This scene reminded him all too much of the aftermath of Mission Ice.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked like he had back then.

“No.” The same answer as before. Harry just held onto Liam and didn’t move, just stared out towards the wall opposite them and breathed deeply, obviously trying not to show any emotion. 

The events brought Liam back to two years prior when Harry had lost his agent at the time and when Louis came crashing into his life.

XxxxxxX

_“You and David have a mission today, don’t you?” Liam asked as Harry lounged on his bed across the dorm room._

_“Yeah, first big one too. I’m nervous.”_

_“Don’t be mate, you guys have done spotless on all your other ones.” Liam responded. “You’re just lucky you’ve found an agent OPTION likes paired with you, I still haven’t found my partner yet and it’s been half a year. I have a new one for tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah? Know anything about this one?” Harry asked lifting his head off of his arms and looking over to Liam._

_“Just a name, Zayn. Never heard of him though, but apparently he’s kind of a wild kid.”_

_“Yeah, heard he punched his last handler when they pulled him out of his mission. Says he could have finished it.”_

_“Great, should be another one and done then. Anyway, good luck on yours then, I’m gonna head to the gym.” Liam said picking up his bag and heading for the door._

_XxxxxxX_

_Liam came back to an empty dorm room and a note from Harry reading:_

**_Hey Li!_ **

**_You weren’t back yet so I thought I would leave you a note! I saved you some dinner, it’s just a couple of sandwiches and crisps, but they are in the fridge._ **

**_-Harry_ **

_Liam smiled as he read the note and walked towards the fridge. He grab the sandwiches and crisps and settled in on the couch opting for a shower later. He turned the tv on to some crap telly show and let it drone on as he ate his dinner._

_XxxxxX_

_Liam awoke a few hours later to the door weakly opening and a soft voice saying, “It’s not your fault mate. It happens, you couldn’t have seen it coming.”_

_Wasting no time Liam got up from the couch and went to the door where he found the newest carman, Niall, guiding Harry into their share dorm._

_“What happened? Harry are you alright?” Liam asked as helped to guide Harry to the couch he just vacated. He went to stand but Harry wouldn’t relinquish his grip on Liam shirt._

_“Don’t.” Was the only word to slip from his mouth._

_“Okay.” Liam sat down on the couch and instantly Harry leaned into him, pushing Liam’s arms aside and settling in between them._

_Liam looked up to Niall, questions in his eyes._

_“He lost his agent. It was a surprise and neither of them could have seen it coming.” Niall said in a quiet tone as if Harry couldn’t hear him._

_“Oh Harry.” Liam said as he refocused on the curly haired lad resting his head on his lap. Liam heard the door open and close and figured Niall had let himself out._

_“Harry, do you wanna talk about it?” Liam asked with caution._

_“No.” Was replied softly._

_“Okay.” He said as he started to stroke the young boy’s hair. They both stayed like that till morning, neither of them getting much sleep._

XxxxxxX 

As Harry sat in the waiting room with Liam he couldn’t feel anything. He had seen fear in Louis’ eyes, an emotion he never thought he would see crossing those blue orbs when they were directed towards him. 

He didn’t understand, this was the man that he loved with all his heart. How could he be afraid of Harry? Perrie had warned him, but he didn’t expect that, he expected maybe that his smiles wouldn’t come as easily or for him to be withdrawn a bit for a while. What he got instead, was complete heartbreak, Louis was scared of him. 

“Harry?” Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Liam’s soft voice. 

“Yeah?” He responded, not moving from his current position, curled into Liam’s chest, staring straight ahead at the wall. 

“This remind you of another situation?” Liam asked voice cautious. Harry knew what he was talking about, it was exactly like this. The both of them cuddled on a couch while Harry tried to sort himself out. 

“Yeah, it does.” 

“You remember what happened then don’t you?” Liam said, voice warm with memories. 

“Yeah, I do. It was the worst and best time of my life. Although I have a new worst.” Harry responded voice cracking. 

“But, just like last time, I know that you and Louis will pull through this. Just try and think of those crazy times for now yeah? It might help your mood.” 

“I can try.” Harry responded, closing his eyes and focusing on two years ago. 

XxxxxxX 

_“Harry? It’s Director Grimshaw. Can I please come in and speak with you?” Nick’s voice came through the door, slightly muffled. Harry didn’t really want to let him in, he didn’t want to let anyone in. After that night, the only one he really spoke to was Liam, and that was the bare minimum. These past two weeks Harry had been silent to almost everyone, he was figuring things out for himself. But, he couldn’t say no to his boss, so he arose from his bed and went to the door._

_“Thank you.” Nick said as he came in the room and shut the door behind him. Harry went back to his bed as Nick continued, “Harry I know that it’s been hard for you these past two weeks, but in all reality, things like this happen more often than you think. I’m not trying to be a dick, but, Harry you are one of our best handlers. You get the job done and keep your agents safe-”_

_“Are you trying to make me punch you?! One of the best handlers my ass! Nick, I lost David over a stupid mistake, if I had taken the time-”_

_“Now you listen here Harry Styles. There is no way you could have known that was coming. No one, not even myself thought we needed to check into it and now it’s too late. I will not lose you like I’ve lost so many handlers before. They all beat themselves up and I end up finding them in their dorms or homes, dead. I will not have that again.” Nick’s breath was coming out in short puffs, eyes fiery._

_Harry felt like his whole world had stopped. He has known Director Grimshaw since day one, he was the one that recruited him. This was the man he considered to be his older brother, who took care of him after his family had gone. When Harry finally spoke his voice was quiet, “Nick, I, I’m sorry. It’s just he’s gone.”_

_“I know Harry, and I know you aren’t over it yet. I need you back on the floor though and not moping around here. Liam’s getting worried about you too, ever since he and Bombay have partnered he feels like you are being left alone too much, we all care for you Harry. Do you think you can come back to the floor? I have a new agent that needs a seasoned handler.”_

_Harry contemplated saying no, he could just return to the floor and help the other handlers with their missions and agents. But then he got to thinking about how this agent would be looking for a handler and the next class wouldn’t be ready for another four months. Liam was the last open agent from their class and he just partnered with Zayn. It wouldn’t be fair not to give him a chance, and if Nick were suggesting him he and Harry would be a good match._

_“Alright, what’s his name?” Harry asked looking up to Nick._

_Nick visibly relaxed and a smile broke out on his face. “Louis, Louis Tomlinson.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we are learning a bit about their pasts. I don't typically like doing flashbacks, but I found them necessary. I hope you guys enjoyed and please, I beg you, let me know what you think. I appreciate all feedback. 
> 
> Anyway I am still doing the tag on tumblr every once in a while so feel free to check my blog out and the tag, please leave suggestions, I will check it every now and then.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was stirred from his thoughts as he heard footsteps enter the waiting room. He opened his eyes to see Zayn standing in the doorway.

“Hey, we doing okay in here?” Zayn asked, the question not really directed at anyone.

“Yeah, as good as we can be.” Liam responded. 

Zayn gave a weak smile in return, he shifted on his feet before opening his mouth again, “Liam, can I talk to you out here?”

Harry looked up to Liam, whose gaze had shifted immediately to Harry when that question was asked. Worry was in Liam’s eyes. 

“I’ll be fine, go ahead.” Harry said as he sat up slightly for Liam to get out. Harry settled back into the couch as Liam walked out into the hallway with Zayn.

As Harry lay on the couch he could hear the murmurs coming from the two men in the hallway. There was no way he could understand what they were saying so he decided to let his mind wander back to the past again.

XxxxxX

_“Harry I have to tell you I’ve heard rumors about Louis.” Liam said eyes concerned as he watched Harry get dressed for the day._

_“Yeah? Good or bad?” Harry had heard about his new agent from Nick. So he was curious to hear what Liam had to say. Nick had told him Louis was a good agent and that he was rough around the edges but a very dedicated person. He didn’t go too greatly into details, but Louis didn’t sound too bad._

_“Well, I’ve heard both, which do you want to hear?” Liam asked, gaze dropping to his hands._

_“I should know as much as possible about the person I’m going to be working with, should I not?” Harry answered back, smile playing at his lips for the first time in weeks._

_“Well, I suppose bad first, huh?” Liam leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees and stated, “Well, I’ve heard he’s not necessarily one to follow rules. During his training and mentoring period he broke a lot of rules and was constantly in trouble and causing mischief. He’s also said to be a terrible flirt and more than likely is going to try and get into your pants.”_

_Harry remained silent as he stared at Liam. Harry shifted slightly on his bed and brought his knees up to his chest. Liam had paused and was looking towards Harry for some sort of reaction, getting none he continued._

_“As for the good, I’ve heard he’s quite good at field work. He has almost a hundred percent success rate and that he always get the job done. Again though, I’ve been told he goes against his handlers and that he is known to disobey and do what he thinks is right.”_

_Harry nodded slowly staring at nothing in particular letting this new information set in. He took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush before responding._

_“I suppose it’s going to be a challenge then huh?” He mumbled._

_“Harry, if you don’t think you’re ready for this just tell Director Grimshaw, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Liam said looking over to the young man._

_“No, it’s okay. He’ll keep me distracted I suppose.”_

_“Alright, if you think so.”_

_XxxxX_

_“Tomlinson, get off the table!” Were the first words to reach Harry’s ears as he walked into the War Room. They were being barked from none other than Director Grimshaw himself as he was yelling at a young agent on top of the central table._

_“Oh come on Nicky, I’ve got to see this new handler first thing!” The young man voice higher than expected voice rang out through the room. Harry watched the young agent as he avoided Nick’s attempts to grab him. His light brown hair bouncing and eyes crinkled as he smiled and his feet, with shoes but no socks, danced away from flailing grabs. “What’s he look like then? Come on, he’s got to be here soon.”_

_Harry could only think to himself that this certainly was going to be an interesting pairing as he walked towards the table. As he got closer he could hear Nick swearing under his breath at Louis. Right as he reached the table Nick lashed out one last time and caught one of Louis legs, causing the young man to tumble._

_He almost caught himself but as luck would have it, his foot slipped causing him to fall backwards from the top of the table and straight into Harry’s arms._

_“Oops.” Harry said as he caught Louis bridal style. Harry instantly felt his cheeks heat as Louis’ bright eyes looked up to him._

_“Hi!” Louis responded enthusiastically. Harry continued to stand and hold Louis as the circumstances of the situation hadn’t quite dawned him yet. Louis chuckled slightly before he spoke again, “I know I’m quite the catch, but you can put me down now Curly.”_

_Harry quickly put Louis down as he felt his cheeks heat more. Louis straightened his clothes and turned to Director Grimshaw again. “That was quite dangerous Nicky, I could have died, then what would my new handler have done? Speaking of which, where is the lad? He missed the grand show!”_

_“No he didn’t Tomlinson, in fact he was your saviour.” Nick responded nodding towards Harry. Louis whirled around again, smile on his face bigger than ever before._

_“Splendid! Louis Tomlinson!” Harry took the hand that was offered and gave it a firm shake._

_“Harry Styles.” He responded, voice not wavering. He spoke slowly as his brain tried to catch up with all that was occurring._

_“Now that you two have met, lets go into my office and discuss some matters.” Nick said as he gestured towards his office. Louis bounced off heading in the general direction, Harry following after with Nick right behind. Director Grimshaw grabbed Harry’s shoulder and spoke quietly into his ear, “Told you he would keep you busy.”_

XxxxxxX

Liam trailed out into the hallway following Zayn, he obviously needed to tell him something he didn’t want Harry to hear.

“I talked to Perrie.” Zayn said simply rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for the words to continue.

“And?” Liam asked, keeping his voice low like Zayn.

“She said, she said that Louis is fine, physically, but that they have no idea what happened when he saw Harry. She said that the most probable thing is that Louis went under some sort of mental torture along with the physical. I mean torture always messes will you but the reaction he had is like nothing I’ve seen. Even I had some issues after being in torture for that week. When Louis came and got me out I wouldn’t trust him all because he had that knife on him, but nothing person specific like him. It scares me Li, what did they do him?” Zayn finished looking up at Liam with tired eyes.

Liam thought to that rough week. Zayn had gone in and gotten captured himself and was rescued by Louis. When he came back Zayn hadn’t been completely himself, flinching at certain noises and separating himself from everyone more than usual. Liam could only imagine what Louis would go through.

“I know he’s going to have some hard times too, but as to the Harry thing, it’s nothing we won’t know about until he wakes up and you and I can talk to him. Did Perrie say when he would be waking up again?” 

“No, but they gave him a pretty heavy sedative, he’ll be out for the rest of the day and probably all night too. She wants one of the on call psychiatrist to evaluate him when he does wake up though.” Zayn let out a heavy sigh as he finished his sentence, he pinched to bridge of his nose as well.

Liam could tell Zayn was stressed out over Louis’ state, he was too, but Louis was Zayn’s best friend and one of the only reasons he was still an agent. Not knowing what else to do Liam pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s going to be okay, yeah?” He spoke into Zayn’s shoulder, hand moving in comforting circles on Zayn’s back. “We’ll do all we can to help him and Harry get back to one hundred percent. If anybody can it’s you and me, Bombay and The Crazy Cat Man, right?”

Zayn gave a small laugh in response before looking up to Liam with shiny eyes, sniffling he answered, “Yeah, Bombay and the Crazy Cat Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm kind of losing motivation for this story. As of right now I have ten and half written and I have been trying to write more, but I need help guys. I really do care about what you want to see. I know this sounds like excuses and more than half of you aren't even looking at this, but I could really use a hand. Please, I love all my readers and will gladly take an suggestions. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know and have a wonderful rest of your day or night!


	10. Chapter 10

“Louis, it’s time to wake up now.” A faint voice called to the blue-eyed agent. His eyes fluttered open to a white space, he looked around from the cot he was laying on, his eyes meeting a face he thought he would never see again.

“Mum?” he asked, the brown haired woman’s face softened and she gave a small smile. The simple white dress causing all of her features to become more prominent. Louis saw all the things he remembered her for, this was his mother and this was the first time he had seen her and and heard her voice in far too long. “How? I mean-”

“It’s me Louis.” She said, “God, how you’ve grown.”

Louis launched himself from the bed and practically threw himself into his mother’s arms. Muffled by her shoulder he spoke, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Jay responds, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple, Louis hasn’t felt this safe in years.

“Where are we?” Louis asked, lifting his head and looking around.

“It’s your head darling. It’s anywhere you want.” Jay answered as she pulled back to arms length. “Where do you want to go?”

“Home.” Louis said simply, the space around them morphing into his and Harry’s flat. Recognizing his home, Louis instantly ran directly to the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back instantly burying himself in it. Jay giggled as she settled on the couch next to Louis. 

“I see you still haven’t gotten out of nesting.” She said, voice fond. Louis smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the blanket on his faced, the smell of Harry and their home filling his lungs. “But I have to ask Louis, why are you here and not with Harry?”

Louis heart dropped and his gut felt like lead. He had forgotten about the fact that Harry was gone and he was really alone, just like he had been back before he met Harry. “I can’t be with him Mom, he’s gone. He came back though, to bring me with him.”

Louis dropped his head to his knees and only wanted to stop the pain that was radiating from his chest and was starting to make it’s way to his entire being. It seemed to still when he felt a hand pressed against his back, rubbing soothing patterns through the blanket onto his back.

“Louis, I need you to look at me.” Louis raised his head, eyes still slightly blurry from the tears that left wet spots on the blanket. “He’s not gone. He’s very alive and waiting for you to come back to him.”

“But-”

“Louis William Tomlinson listen to me. He is waiting. I don’t know completely what happened, but he is alive, otherwise why wouldn’t he be here? He would be waiting for you, instead you have me.”

Louis took a minute to really think about this. It made sense, Harry would never have held anything against Louis. His mother didn’t and he blamed himself for everything that happened to her, he would have been waiting for him with his mom. 

“He’s alive?” Louis asked, still not completely sure of himself.

“Yes love.” Jay answered smile growing on her face. “And you need to go back to him, okay?”

“Okay.” Louis answered, he stood and began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by his mother’s voice.

“Louis, you won’t be able to access the memory of this place easily. It’s going to take a lot of focus to remember, just promise me you will try.”

“I will.” He answered. “And I love you Mom, I hope you can forgive me.”

“I love you too, sweetheart and I never had anything to hold against you. Now go back and live the life you deserve.” And with those final words, Louis turned the handle and exited the familiar surroundings of his and Harry’s apartment.

XxxxxxxX

_To say that Louis kept Harry busy was understatement, it seemed that every mission Louis would turn off his com and do his own thing. It worried Harry to no end, but being such a passive and caring person he forgave Louis everytime. They had a weird dynamic going, but it seemed to work, this was the longest time that Louis had stayed with one handler and all their missions were completed, except for one slip up where Louis grabbed the wrong suitcase and ended up having to retrieve his from a poor little old lady’s house._

_They were impressing Director Grimshaw as well, he would chastise Louis for his carelessness, but he was satisfied with the fact that all the missions they had were completed nonetheless. They eventually started getting more complex missions and today was one of the more advanced ones, Harry was nervous because this was one of the more complex assassination missions that they had received. He wasn’t worried about Louis not being able to kill the target, this guy was the lowest of low, prostituting children and running one of the biggest drug rings in Northern England. He was worried about the security detail that surrounded the target._

_Now, as he sat at his workstation, giving instructions to Louis about the layout of the building and details about the security, he couldn’t help but worry that Louis would shut off his com and leave him in the dark on the status of the mission._

_“Harry, I’m going to switch off the com so I can focus now alright?” Louis spoke, Harry’s heart clenched as he heard the sentence he wished wasn’t going to be uttered during this mission._

_“Louis, you know that Director Grimshaw told you that if you do it again he’ll put you on clean up crew for a week.”_

_“I know, but if you don’t tell him, it won’t happen.” Louis responded, Harry could tell he was smiling by his tone of voice._

_“Louis, I have to put everything down on the mission log, if I don’t I could get an inquiry if they find out.”_

_“That’s an if situation Curly.”_

_“Louis-”_

_“Sorry, it looks like my com battery is dying, oh well looks like clean up duty for me.”_

_“Louis!” It made no difference as the com went silent. All Harry could do now was sit and wait for Louis to turn the com back on, hopefully only once the mission is over and not if he’s in a tight spot. Harry reclined in his chair, closed his eyes and sat waiting for Louis’ voice to ring again through the com._

_XxxxxX_

_“Harry!” Carried over the com in a harsh whisper, awakening the man in question. “Harry, are you there? I need you to get me out!”_

_“Lou, where are you?” Harry asked, demeanor going serious. His agent was in trouble and he knew he was his only hope._

_“The mission is complete, but I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, I’m deeper in the house, like the grand ballroom hiding under one of the tables deep.” Louis’ low whisper was coming through the com as he tried to be quiet. “I don’t think they’ve discovered the body yet, but it will only be a few more minutes that it can go unnoticed.”_

_Harry pulled up the schematics of the house and quickly scanned looking for the quickest way out of there. The quickest way out was only about twenty meters away from Louis location, but he wasn’t too sure about where the way out of the house would put him._

_“Louis, the closest way out is only about twenty meters away, out the hallway and down to the left, there’s a guest room that leads to a balcony, but there’s a problem.”_

_“Yeah, what’s that?”_

_“It leads into one of the most open areas on the property, meaning you’ll be exposed and vulnerable to being shot. If you give me a moment I can find you a safer route. So just hol-”_

_“No time to lose Haz, I can hear them shouting now. Gotta run.” Louis disconnected the com once again and Harry was left in the dark as to what was going on. For all he knew his agent would be shot and dead in the next few minutes.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm sick at the moment. Sorry if the editing isn't as good as usual, I can't focus that well. But let me know what you think and give me ideas. I have one I think I'm going to run with, but that means the end of the story soon. I'm pretty much going to be writing and then posting so any idea is helpful. Anyway love you guys and hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Have a wonderful rest of your day or night!


	11. Chapter 11

_Harry had stormed out of the War Room shouting about how he would be in his room and asked if someone would tell his lousy agent to come see him if Louis made it back alive. So now he was sitting his in room, hoping and waiting to the stupid, blue-eyed agent to burst through the door, preferably not with new injuries._

_Liam was out at the moment, he and Zayn had been assigned a mission in Brazil and the emptiness of the room did nothing to quell Harry’s thoughts._

_‘Louis will be fine. He’s done this a million times before and always come back. I mean granted he’s never been in the situation of having goons chase him with an open sprint being the only real option. But, he’s fine. He has to be, I can’t lose another agent.’ Harry thought to himself, hands playing nervously with the corner of his comforter._

_He continued to sit on his bed, thoughts running all over the place, and when the door to his room finally opened, Harry didn’t even notice. He stared at the picture of himself and David that Nick had taken after their first successful mission together, he felt his gut sink at the thought of the agent he lost not too long ago. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Louis finally spoke._

_“Is that him?”_

_Harry’s head snapped up from the position he was currently, eyes flying over Louis face and landing on the bandage that covered his upper arm._

_“What’s that?” He asked, voice thick after not being used for hours and worry._

_“I got grazed on my way out.” Louis answered, slight chuckle to his voice._

_“You think it’s funny?”_

_“No, just the fact they were able to hit me is a little funny.”_

_“Oh, and yes. That’s David.” Harry answered once again, looking towards the photo again. He needed to focus on something else besides the bandage on Louis arm. It just reminded him again of how close he was to losing another agent. An agent that annoyed the shit out of him granted, constantly flirting and driving him up the wall with inappropriate touches and words. “You’re an idiot you know, I could have found you a better route. I could have made it safer for you.”_

_“I don’t need safe. I don’t get caught, I’m like a ghost Harry. I can’t die.”_

_“You don’t know that.” Harry responded voice clouding with emotion._

_“I can’t Harry, I don’t make mistakes, I only take risks when I know the odds are in my favor.”_

_“You can never know that Louis, and I can’t bare to lose another agent.” The sentence caused Louis to stop._

_“How did he die?”_

_Harry didn’t want to relive the tale, but this was Louis, his agent, they were supposed to be closer than a married couple. He had to tell him. “We had been doing really well and I got too cocky and pushed him to go ahead and enter a room with five enemies. I thought he could take care of them if he were careful enough. I didn’t know that they were alerted to his presence in the other room and the second he opened the door he was gunned down.”_

_Harry’s voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were teary, he took several deep breaths before he spoke again, “The worst part were his last words to me. He said he was sorry that he couldn’t do all that I thought he could.”_

_Neither Harry or Louis spoke for several minutes. Harry’s sobs were quiet but not quite silent, he didn’t like thinking about David’s death. It only made him feel like shit at the fact that it was all Harry’s fault._

_“I’m not him.”_

_“What?” Harry asked, voice cracking as he again looked to Louis._

_“I’m not him, I know when and when I can’t do things. I can take care of myself.” Louis said looking right at Harry._

_Harry felt anger rise up in his chest, he couldn’t believe that Louis had just said that to him. “Of course you’re not him, you’re not dead for one. You also are more difficult than him, I understand that you have more experience than him, but dammit there is no way that you could do this on your own.”_

_“I’m not saying th-”_

_“Louis Tomlinson you are impossible and a jerk. You think you are better than everyone else, you think you’re invisible, but guess what! You’re not. You are exactly the same as David, you could die at any moment, you would be gone and you have no idea how that would affect me and the other people here at OPTION. I understand a little about your past, I know your family is gone and you have no ties with anyone, but that’s not true, you have me and Liam and Zayn. Fuck, you even have Director Grimshaw, as much as you annoy him I know he would miss you too. So don’t go around pretending like you don’t matter, cause dammit you do.”_

_Louis was speechless, as Harry looked at the brunette he couldn’t help but feel a little desperate at the fact that Louis didn’t seem to be reacting at all._

_“I’m not that important.” Louis finally said, his voice barely a whisper._

_“Yes you are. You have no idea how important you are. I was scared shitless when you disconnected the com again, I am every time.” Harry rose from the bed and walked over to Louis, placing his hands on the slightly shorter man’s shoulders. Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes confused and what looked like a little scared. “Besides if you were gone, I wouldn’t have anyone to shamelessly flirt with me.”_

_Louis slightly smirked at that, but the look in his eyes remained and Harry couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and connected his lips to Louis’. Harry could hear Louis breath hitch and felt his body tense, he quickly relaxed though and Louis’ hands found their way around Harry’s waist and pulled them closer together._

_Harry smiled into Louis’ lips. He didn’t know why he kissed him, it just felt right and now as he slowly pulled away and opened his eyes to see Louis doing the same he couldn’t help but let his smile grow bigger._

_“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for that Curly?” Louis asked, smile on his lips causing Harry to feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. “Now how about you and I both get some well deserved rest?”_

_That was the first night that Harry and Louis shared a bed._

XxxxxxX

The sound of footsteps brought Harry back to the hospital waiting room. Zayn and Liam walked in and sat across from Harry on a similar couch. Harry sat up and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together underneath his chin.

None of them spoke and they sat in an awkward silence for several minutes, the only noise was the ticking of a nearby clock.

“It’ll be alright, Zayn and I will help you and Louis through this. Okay?” Liam broke the silence, talking calmly to the stressed handler. Harry could only nod in response and continued to stare straight ahead at nothing in particular. Thoughts of the Louis he had grown to love ran through his head, and thoughts of missing that Louis followed. 

“Can I go see him?” Harry asked breaking the quiet.

“Maybe after he wakes up and Zayn and I talk to him first yeah?” Liam answered cautiously.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so posted this before I'm off to auditions, which means, I'm going to be getting busy. This was the last chapter that I had prepped and now it's as I write. At the moment I am working on a Ziam oneshot that I am really into writing, so in other words it may be a while until the next chapter. But I promise to at least try. Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day or night!


	12. Chapter 12

Liam and Zayn stood outside Louis’ door, not wanting to enter without a plan. 

“What do you think would be the best approach?” Zayn asked.

“Well I suppose we should gauge his reaction first right?” Liam answered. He didn’t know Louis very well but if and when the situation called for it he knew Zayn could handle it. “Perrie said he’s awake now right?”

“Yeah, told me he was having these sort of flashbacks and that they might be hindering him from accepting the fact that Harry is still alive. And look.” Zayn reached into his pocket and pulled out Harry’s airplane necklace. “She said Louis had this in his hand when they first brought him in and she’s been meaning to give it back to him.”

“Hold on to that. It could come in useful, if anything we can give it back to Harry. Nothing else really to do besides go in there, should we?” Liam asked looking at Zayn who gave a curt nod, before reaching forward and grabbing the handle.

XxxxxX

Louis was back in his room at Stanislas’, the cold unfeeling walls closing in on Louis as he tried to make himself as small as possible, closing his eyes as tight as he can. Breathing heavily, Louis opened his eyes again to his hospital room, breath coming out in a whoosh Louis exhaled shakily as he once again accustomed himself with his surroundings. The constant flashes of being back in captivity were messing with him and it was harder and harder to blink himself out of those memories. 

Every once in a while he would imagine his hospital room thrown around, sometimes with blood, sometimes not. He just had to blink and it would return to normal, he’d been awake for several hours at this point. The first time had freaked him out but when Dr. Edwards came in and got him to calm down, she explained that it might happen a lot and he needs to just breath and focus on here. That was three hours ago and Louis was waiting for something to happen, sitting around wasn’t helping his nerves any and no one had come and told him what the hell happened with Harry.

He wanted to know if they had had a funeral ceremony yet, he wanted to know why they were acting like Harry were alive, it wasn’t helping him any, Zayn should know better than to lie to him. He hoped they would tell him soon, he hopes it was a simple ceremony, Harry would have wanted that. He just wishes he could have been there, maybe he could have his own little funeral.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened and Zayn and Liam came inside. 

“Hi.” he said, smiling weakly for his friends, trying to show he was at least okay.

“Hey Lou, how ya feelin?” Liam asked concern in his eyes genuine.

“Still sore and my mind is something that could be better, but that’s a condition from before the mission.” Zayn snorted at his answer.

“See this had no effect on your sense of humor.”

“Nah, only thing that could dull it would be my death.” Louis smiled a little brighter looking at his friends. “So what’s up?”

“Just wanted to check in with you. Wanted to see if your good enough to try an’ see Harry again.” Zayn answered, he looked directly at Louis. It seemed, to Louis, that he was trying to gauge his reaction.

“Well I’d love to go see his gravestone sometime, sure.” Louis answered, as he looked down to his hands resting in his lap, not wanting to see pity in Zayn and Liam’s eyes.

“But you’d like to see him again wouldn’t you?” Zayn asked. Louis’ shot up to meet his best friends with anger burning behind them.

“Of course I would, but it’s kind of impossible.” Louis answered curtly.

“Lou-” Liam started before he was cut off.

“Don’t. Just don’t, I know what you are going to say and I don’t want to hear it. He’s not okay.” Louis voice cracked and he inhaled deeply before continuing. “I know as soon as you leave he’s going to come in here, so leave.”

Liam and Zayn looked to each other before, moving towards the door. They both knew Louis was impossible and now was not the time to push this. Louis was still physically weak and they didn’t want to cause a complete mental lapse.

Louis watched them leave the room and sat in the room with only the beeping of the heart monitor and hum of the air system to comfort him until the inevitable happened.

XxxxX

Harry looked up to Louis’ door opening with Liam and Zayn coming out. His heart sank slightly at the sight of distress on both of their faces, he stood up straight as the pair stopped in front of him.

“He’s still insistent on the fact that you aren’t alive, but he’s prepared to see you.” Liam says gravely. “If you go in be careful okay?”

Harry nodded slightly in response, he knew Louis still wouldn’t be completely back, but this wasn’t good. He started for the door, face filled with determination, but he was stopped by Zayn.

“Take this before you go in there, it is yours.” Zayn dropped something into his hand. Looking at it Harry saw it was the necklace that he had lost weeks ago. “Perrie said it was in Louis hand when they brought him in.”

Harry slipped the thin silver chain around his neck and gave Zayn an appreciative look. “Thank you, both of you, you’ve done a lot for us over the years.”

With a final smile at his two friends, Harry opened the door and stepped into the Louis room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's a day late and I apologize profusely. But know that I have a plan, now I just need the motivation to finish this out. It's only going to be a few more chapters though, so it's gonna end soon.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope you have a grand rest of your day or night!
> 
> Edit: I had a break from school and went home for a few days and was running around like a mad woman, in other words, I had no time to work on this and that's why the update isn't up on time. Hopefully I will have it up within the next couple of days, otherwise I think a longer chapter for next Monday.
> 
> So sorry and I love you guys! Have a great rest of your day or night!


	13. Chapter 13

When the door opened again, Louis didn’t raise his head from where it was, staring a small section of the white hospital blanket that was starting to fray. He didn’t want to look at Harry and see a broken bloody mess, he just wanted to know that Harry’s spirit was okay and could forgive Louis for being so stupid. 

The door shut quietly and Louis saw Harry’s feet walk to the end of his bed and sit in the plastic chair that was placed there by the nurses. Neither of them spoke and Louis didn’t want to break the illusion that all is well. Apparently Harry wasn’t in the same mindset.

“Hi Lou.” Those two words made Louis’ stomach sink, Harry’s voice sounded hopeful. He sounded excited that he was in the same room with Louis. Louis’ eyes begin to water when Harry continued to speak. “I’ve missed you.”

Louis couldn’t speak, his throat closed and he could feel his blood pulsing through his veins. Even if he could get the words out he had no idea of what to say, Harry had trusted Louis to protect him and Louis had failed. Silence filled the room as Louis swallowed thickly, trying to think of something to say, but Harry broke the silence first.

“Louis? Did I do something wrong? I mean when you first saw me you started screa-”

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Louis answered, tone desperate. He still couldn’t look at Harry, but Louis wanted him to know nothing was his fault. The only one to blame, in Louis’ mind, was himself. “You could never do anything wrong Haz.”

“Well, that’s good, but Louis?”

“Yes?”

“Can you please look at me?” Harry asked, voice quiet as if he didn’t want to scare Louis with the question.

Louis’ heart stopped. He didn’t want to look at Harry and see the broken man who he let die. He may have appeared looking healthy earlier, but that was just a deception. This situation was only in balance because Louis wasn’t breaking the facade by refusing to look at Harry. 

“I can’t.” Louis answered. His voice was barely a whisper, but Harry had heard. Louis could see his feet shuffle so that they were more directly pointed at Louis, meaning the man he loved was now directly looking at Louis.

“Why? All I want to see is your face. I just want you to look at me.” Desperation laced Harry’s increasingly thick sounding, still quiet, voice. Louis wanted nothing more than to reassure Harry, but he couldn’t take the risk that this was another attempt to make him break. He didn’t want to see the face that had been plaguing his nightmares for the past month. Louis’ tongue felt thick in his mouth, but the words struggled past as he answered.

“I can’t see your face because I can’t see you hurt again.”

Silence again filled the room as Harry seemed to be processing what Louis was saying. The only thoughts that were running through Louis’ mind were of the days when they were happy. The day they first moved in together, the week off they had taken together and gone to New York, and the best so far, their one year anniversary.

XxxxxX

_Louis woke up early for once and was currently in the kitchen of his and Harry’s flat, attempting to make breakfast. It was proving more difficult than Louis thought as the pancake batter turned out to be more like pancake water. Louis groaned and leaned forward, placing his arms on the cool surface of the granite counter._

_‘How in the hell does he do it?’ Louis thought to himself. ‘This is dumb. Cooking’s dumb, why can’t we just live off of take out like normal people.’_

_He was brought out of his thoughts as a pair of hands settled on his waist, Louis tensed for a moment but relaxed as the familiar hands wound themselves around him, enveloping Louis in a hug._

_“Good morning.” Harry’s gruff morning voice greeted Louis’ ears. “What are you up to?”_

_“I thought I would be a generous boyfriend and make you some of my fantastic pancakes.” Louis spoke as he turned around in Harry’s arms. They both were only wearing pajama bottoms and when he turned Louis looked up to Harry’s bright green eyes, hint of laughter present in them._

_“Pancakes? I thought I was the one with the cooking skills in this relationship.” Harry smiled before pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips._

_“I guess you have some talent.” Louis smiled back._

_“Oh really? Well, thank you. That means a lot coming from a great chef such as you.” Harry nodded his head in the direction of the bowl of watery pancake batter._

_“You’re just mad because I was trained in the classics of disaster making.”_

_“You’re right, I can’t fathom your cooking skills, but why don’t we let that great mind of yours take a break and I can take over for a bit.” Harry was smiling again and was staring at Louis as if he were the best thing in the universe._

_“I suppose that would be alright.” Louis answered smile playing on his lips as well as he again leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips._

_XxxxxX_

_Breakfast had quickly deteriorated. Harry had attempted to make something decent out of the pancake water and he ended up just starting over, which lead to him making french toast. He gave Louis the task of cutting up strawberries to put on top, but Louis being impatient started to throw the strawberry tops at Harry._

_Harry retaliated with throwing bread crusts at Louis and soon enough the kitchen was covered with various food stuffs and Louis and Harry were giggling messes on the floor. Opting for the easier option the two young men cleaned quickly and took a shower, together of course, and decided to go out for breakfast._

_The day ended up going really well and as Louis and Harry were sitting on the couch watching “Love Actually” Louis couldn’t help but think that this was perfect. Harry’s head was pressed against his shoulder and the scent of his shampoo wafted up to Louis._

_“Harry.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Sit up for a second. I have something for you.”_

_“Louis, we said no presents.”_

_“I know, but I saw this and had to get it for you.” Harry shifted off of Louis and Louis disappeared into their bedroom, reemerging seconds later with a velvet box in tow. “Here.”_

_Harry took the small box into his hands, he slowly lifted the lid and the smile on his face only grew as he picked up the silver chain and looked at the paper airplane charm that hung from it._

_“I love it, but why the paper airplane?” Harry asked as he went to hang the pendant on his necklace._

_“Well it’s cause the first time I saw you really act more as a person and less as just my handler was when you were in the War Room and you threw a paper airplane at Niall. It startled him awake and you laughed so hard that you fell out of your chair.” Louis answered, fond smile on his lips._

_Harry leaned forward and captured Louis’ mouth with his own. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”_  


XxxxxxX 

“That’s bullshit!” Louis was brought out of his memories by Harry’s sudden shout. “That’s complete and utter bullshit and you know it. Louis just look at me!”

“I can’t! I don’t want to look at you and see what they did to you! Please can’t you just let me remember you as you were before this all happened?!” Louis answered, fear seeping into his voice. “I love you Harry and I’ve lost you. I’ve lost all of you. They’ve killed you and now I’ve gone and lost the last part of you they gave to me. I lost the necklace.”

Louis was crying now and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t get out of bed and hide somewhere, the damn IV prohibited that and he couldn’t ask Harry to leave. He just didn’t want him to leave quite yet, even though he knows Harry would be in a better place. 

“Louis! I’m right here! The necklace is right here! It’s around my neck, if you would just look at me you would see that! Please! Just look!” Harry’s voice was dropping as he progressively got angrier, he tried to keep his cool, but it was impossible. 

Louis couldn’t speak and he just shook his head in response, signalling that he couldn’t look up at Harry.

“God dammit Louis!” Harry pushed over the hospital table that held Louis forgotten meal and water carafe. “I have been waiting for fucking days to see if you were okay! I’ve been here ever since they brought you in! Before that I stayed up for five fucking weeks to try and get you home safe!”

During the course of this Harry was pacing the room, knocking over chairs and anything that got in his way. He was trying to make Louis look at him, but the battered agent only sat in his bed flinching with each crash that resonated in the room. After his speech and destruction of the room, Harry stood at the end of Louis bed.

“If you can’t fucking look at me. I’m going home, at least there I’ll be able to see something of the man I love.” Harry went to the exit the room, not before stopping and turning slightly back to the bed. Louis heard a metallic snap and then felt something small hit his chest. “You can have that back.”

And with that Harry left the room and Louis finally looked up to see the room in shambles, he tried closing his eyes to make the scene disappear, but it just wouldn’t work. Louis just sat in his bed figuring that this was the thing that broke him. Not being able to face Harry had caused his mind to snap, Louis bunched his hands in his lap, the white hospital blanket giving him something to strangle.

Something was digging into Louis hand through the blanket. Opening his hand and separating the blankets he caught the flash of silver. Louis picked up the small metallic chain and hanging from the bottom was none other than the paper airplane necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised a longer chapter and here it is. Sorry about the long delay in getting it out and I know it's a day late, but if you are reading this, thank you for being patient and I love you all. But, things are starting to wrap up now and there will only be about two(?) more entries. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, It's great to know.
> 
> And please have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry refused to cry on his way home. He had to drive first of all and he wouldn’t let the rest of the world see how upset he really was, Liam had tried to stop him from leaving, but Harry just pushed past the brunette. During the drive he was almost dreading returning to the flat, just for the fact that this was the first time there since this whole shit fest started.

He stood outside the door with the key centimeters from the keyhole, just waiting for something to give him the motivation to enter the house. He stayed in that position for what felt like hours, wondering if coming back here were really the best idea. It wasn’t home without Louis and Harry wasn’t sure how he would feel walking in to the quiet flat.

“Harry! How’ve you been mate?” Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked up to see Ed, the guy who lives in the flat next to his step out of the lift.

“Oh, uh, hey Ed.” 

“So how was your and Louis’ vacation?” Ed asked as he approached.

“What?”

“How was your vacation, that mate of yours, Niall, said you and Louis took off for a while and he was taking care of your place.” Ed explained.

Of course Niall had made up some story. Ed probably ran into him at some point over the past month. Ed stood and looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry knew he had to answer quickly.

“It wasn’t as relaxing as we would have hoped, but he’s back now I suppose.”

“Did you guys get separated in the way home or something?” Harry heart clenched. That question meant a lot more than Ed knew.

“Yeah, something like that.” Harry answered quietly and paused before speaking again. “Listen Ed, I’m pretty tired so I’m just going to head in.”

“Yeah, sure mate. Good to see you back.” Ed continued down the hallway and Harry turned once again to face his door. He turned the key quickly and entered the flat, leaning back against the door he opened his eyes and took a look at his apartment for the first time in a while.

Everything looked the same, the entryway was the way it was the day he and Louis left for that mission. His and Louis’ coats and jackets hanging on the hooks with a pile of different Toms underneath with a couple pairs of Harry’s boots lined up neatly next to them. 

He moved forward into the living room and sat on the god awful couch that Louis insisted they buy because “Comfort before style, Styles.” He smiled at the memory, before reaching back and grabbing the blanket that Louis was known for wrapping himself in. He raised it to his face and inhaled Louis’ scent. Harry sighed heavily as he felt the tears start to build in his eyes. 

Louis was gone, who ever was back in that hospital room was not the guy he felt nothing but love for. The tears continued to build as he felt his heart being slowly torn apart, chest slowly constricting. Harry hugged the blanket closer as he laid himself down on the couch, sobs taking over. He didn’t know how long it took, but eventually he fell asleep, blanket clutched to his heart.

XxxxxxX

Louis breath caught in his throat, he held the small charm in his hand wondering how it made it’s way back to him. Harry couldn’t have thrown it at him, he wasn’t real, he couldn’t throw physical things. Louis sat staring at the necklace, his mind running a million miles a minute.

“Holy shit.” Louis was brought out of his mind as he looked up to see Liam walking in the door looking around the room. “Did Harry do this? I mean he just blew past me and left, bu-”

“Liam. Can you see all this?” Louis asked gesturing around the room.

“Of course I can. Louis why wouldn’t I?” This didn’t make sense, how could Liam see the mess Harry made, this was all in his head. Harry was dead, it wasn’t like he was waiting alive for Louis. He was waiting in whatever follows life with Louis’ loved ones and his mom.

Something seemed to snap in Louis mind and he could remember a bright whiteness and his flat, but more importantly someone who was with him. He could remember the promise he made her too. Louis reached over and pulled the IV carefully from his arm, and went to stand.

“Louis! What are you doing?” Liam asked as he caught sight of Louis attempting to stand.

“Liam, shut up and give me your clothes.”

XxxxxxX

Harry was resting on the couch when the front door suddenly burst open, slamming into the wall, jarring him awake. He took a few moments to grasped what was going on, before he noticed who opened the door.

“Lou.” He breathed out.

Louis glanced flashed over to Harry, who noticed the state of his boyfriend. Louis’ face was flushed as if he had run up the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. His clothes were another story, Harry noticed the flannel on his torso was the one that had previously been tied around Liam’s waist and the jeans that he wore were being held up by a belt, the pant legs too long and dragging on the ground. 

More than anything though he noticed Louis’ eyes were manic and his hair was everywhere. It scared Harry a bit as Louis suddenly hurried over to Harry and grabbed his arms, which he was raising in order to protect himself in case Louis’ intention was harm.

Much to his surprise his lips were suddenly covered by Louis’ as the crazed agent shoved Harry into the back of the couch. The kiss was full of passion and desperation and ended much too quickly, but Louis’ next words caused Harry’s heart to soar.

“You are real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's late, but this week was nuts. Between work and classes and then registration for next semester I've been running non stop for awhile. But this is the final chapter and next chapter will be an epilogue. Hopefully longer too, we shall see.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think, this was my first chaptered Larry and I have no idea how it turned out. All I can go by is what you guys say, so please!
> 
> Anyway, have a great rest of your day or night!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention guys, it will probably be a while before the Epilogue is posted. My college's musical just went into full production and I am light board operator, therefore I am there from 6pm till 11. Classes everyday go till anywhere from 1pm to 4 and that time between then and 6 is homework time. This is for the next two weeks, I promise to try, but we shall see. Sorry again and I'll see you when I see you.


	15. Epilogue

“Fuck Zayn. He’s gonna say no.” Louis stated as he paced the room.

“No, he’s not. If he went through that shit storm last year with you, I can guarantee he wants to stick around.” Zayn said smiling at his best mate, who was racked with nerves. “He loves you.”

“But, what if he doesn’t wanna give this amount of commitment. I mean he probably felt obligated to stick around to make sure I didn’t off myself. What if h-”

“Louis Tomlinson. He loves you and he will say yes.” Zayn said once again. “But your means of delivery are questionable.”

“What?” Louis asked, suddenly stopping and looking at Zayn.

“He’s going to get extremely panicked and this might piss him off a bit.” 

“Zayn you should know that he’s a romantic at heart. He’s going to love it.”

“Yeah, just don’t be surprised okay?”

“He’s not going to be mad. When is everyone getting here?” Louis asked, stopping to look out the living room window. He and Harry had moved out of their flat a few months ago, opting for a house where they could have guests and a bit more privacy.

The house was just outside of London and was a reasonable distance from headquarters. Their neighbors were nice and didn’t ask questions when Louis and Harry would be gone for a week at a time. In fact the couple next door, Lou and Tom, were more than will to have everyone’s cars parked in their yard for tonight’s event. Their young daughter, Lux, had taken a liking to Harry and Louis and they had babysat multiple times for her.

“Liam said the meeting is done around five for the handlers and then he said he would get Harry to go have a pint with him and that I should call around six. So, with that in mind everyone should be here and hidden by six fifteen. Considering it’ll probably take Liam a half hour to get Harry here.” Zayn answered looking at his watch. “Which means we should finish cleaning, as it is almost 5.”

“But Z-”

“No buts, you wanted the place clean for Harry.”

Louis gave a small groan before shuffling over to the coffee table and collecting a few mugs into his hands. “Fine.”

XxxxxxX

Today was going good for Harry. His meeting had been simple enough, things were calm at the moment and Nick had just told them that the next few weeks would be information gathering and the agents would have a few simpler missions. Most of their missions would just be hacking and from the office, meaning he and Louis had some time on their hands.

And now he and Liam were sitting in the pub and having a pint before heading home. And Harry was excited to just get home and relax for the night. It was nearing six and Harry was just about finished when Liam’s phone rang, the screen lighting up and pulling both young men’s attention from the footie match on tv. Harry saw it was Zayn and figured that the dark haired agent was just calling to see where Liam was. He turned his attention back to the game, figuring Li would just explain where he was and hang up. 

“Hi babe, what’s up?” Liam said into his phone, smiling playing at his lips.

Harry smiled to himself at the fact his best friend was so sappy that he got all happy over a phone call. Granted, Harry knew he would be the same way.

“Whoa, Z, slow down. What’s wrong?” Liam’s voice filled with worry and Harry turned away from the match, concerned as to what the call could be about.

“Okay, just try to keep him call and make sure he doesn’t destroy anything. We’ll be there as soon as possible.” Liam said as he got up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. Harry mirroring him as Liam placed money on the table before heading for the door. “Leaving now, be there quickly.”

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as they headed towards Harry’s car.

“First, give me your keys, trust me when I say you want me to drive.” Liam said going to the driver’s side after taking the keys from Harry. He started the vehicle and pulled into the street, heading in the direction of Harry and Louis house.

“Li, please, what’s wrong? Why did Zayn call? Is it Lou?” Harry asked, he could feel his chest tightening as his mind ran wild with what could have happened.

“Well you know how Zayn and Louis were going to take today and just hang out?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Louis’ having a panic attack and Zayn can’t get him to calm down. He said Louis’ having a hard time breathing and he’s rambling about wanting you there.” Liam answered voice calm as he kept his voice trained on the road.

“Oh God.” Harry said, voice almost a whisper.

“It’s going to be fine. I’ll get us there as soon as possible.” Liam answered as Harry turned to look out the window, urging the drive to go quickly.

XxxxxxX

“I can’t do this.” Louis said, heart beating frantically. Zayn had hung up on the phone with Liam and Louis wasn’t sure if this was the right idea.

“You can and you will. Do you love him?” Zayn asked as Louis started to pace the, now clean, living room.

“Of course I love him.” Louis answered, “How can you even ask that.”

“Do you want to be with him forever.”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I want to be with him till we are both old men waving our canes at youths to get them off of our lawns.”

“Then this is the right thing to do. Let’s not have an actual panic attack now. You need to be top shape. Everyone’s waiting in back and they wouldn’t be here unless they knew that Harry would say yes.” Zayn said as he stood up and moved over to Louis. He stopped Louis’ pacing and fixed the collar on his button up before snapping his braces. “So, stop worrying. They’ll be here any moment.”

“Was that supposed to calm me down?”

“It’s going to go well. Look, it’s six twenty-two. I’m going to go out back and make sure everyone stays hidden and quiet. So, have fun, break a leg and last, but not least, get your man.”

“Okay.” Zayn smiled one last time before slipping out the sliding glass door and into the backyard. The house became so quiet Louis could hear the blood rushing past his ears. He walked over to the sliding glass door and looked out to see Zayn ushering people out of the view of the driveway. He could see everyone from the agency milling about and a few of them gave Louis small waves or thumbs up. 

Louis answered with a small wave of his own before shutting the curtain, so as not to spoil the surprise. He just turned to face back into the room when he heard the front door open. He only had to wait for a few seconds before Harry’s long strides carried him into the room.

“Lou?”

XxxxxxX

Even though luck had seemed to be on their side as Liam and Harry made their way towards the house, Harry couldn’t help but feel that the car ride had taken forever. The minute the car pulled up into the driveway Harry flung the door open and quickly strode up to the house.

He entered the house and went for the living room, figuring that was the most likely place for Zayn to have Louis sitting down. He expected to find Louis curled up in the corner of the couch, breathing deeply with Zayn standing nearby to make sure nothing happened.

What he was met with though was Louis standing in front of the glass door with the curtain drawn, dressed smartly with red skinny jeans, a white button up and black braces looking completely fine. In fact it looked like the living room had been cleaned.

“Lou?” he asked, confusion taking over.

“Harry, hi, welcome home.”

“What’s going on? Zayn called Liam saying you were having another panic attack.” Harry asked as he moved more into the room. Louis met him in front of the couch and sat, slightly pulling on Harry’s arm to get him to join him.

“Ah, that was just to get you home asap. As you can see I am completely fine.” Louis said, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

“Louis, that’s not funny. I was really worried.” Harry chastised, anger slightly flaring in his eyes.

“I figured you would be, but that’s one of the things I love the most about you. How much you care and everything.” Louis said looking down at his hands. Harry reached forward and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands stopping them from picking at loose strings on the inseam. 

“Louis, what’s going on?”

XxxxxxX

Louis inhaled before looking back up at Harry, hoping he could see all the emotions running through his mind. Deciding now was better than ever he went for it.

“Harry since the day I met you have been the calm one in this relationship, I mean I fell off of a table into your arms, for Pete’s sake. But, that moment has to have been one of the greatest in my entire life so far, because the events after changed me. I stopped being reckless and giving no care about what happened to myself, all because I started to care about my stupid handler.” Louis speech was interrupted by a guffaw from Harry, Louis couldn’t help but smile as the curly haired man covered his mouth with his hand before quieting himself. He started again, tone growing a little sad. “You helped me to move past the death of my family, which I had blamed on myself, if they hadn’t gone out for my birthday then they wouldn’t have hit that black ice.”

Louis voice cracked slightly and he had to stop himself before he really started crying. He felt the tears prickling at the back of his eyes but collected himself as he felt Harry’s hands squeezing them. Looking up he could see Harry’s eyes and face filled with concern and empathy, taking a breath, he started again, eyes not leaving Harry’s.

“I owe you more than I could ever give, especially after last year and all the shit that followed. I have only one thing I can think to give you at the moment. And this will only lead to many years of giving you all that you want and need because without you I am nothing.” Louis paused only so he could kneel on one knee in front of the couch. He pulled the small velvet box out of his back pocket and opened as he said, “Harry Styles, will you marry me?”

XxxxxxX

When Louis went down on one knee in front of him, Harry’s mind went blank. He wasn’t expecting this, he had rushed home expecting to find a panicking Louis. He planned on calming his agent down and cuddling him for the rest of the night. 

He figured when Louis was all dressed up that it was just some sort of romantic date since their anniversary this year had been a bit of flop. Having Louis chased through the streets of Bucharest with Harry waiting in the jet to get the hell out of there hadn’t been the ideal day, although the night had been pretty fantastic. He just figured Louis speech was some silly way of telling Harry how much he loved him, and it was, just not what Harry had been expecting.

“Ah, Hazza?” Louis’ voice tore Harry from his thoughts. “I just asked you a question.”

“Lou, of course. Of course, I’ll marry you.” It only took Harry milliseconds to answer before he leaned forward and captured Louis lips in his own. Pulling up the slightly shorter man Harry stood them both up, lips still connected. He broke the kiss, pulling back grinning like an idiot and his gaze was met with Louis’ smiling face, crinkles and all. “God, I love you.”

“Well that’s good considering you just agreed to be my significant other.” Louis answered, still smiling.

“Haven’t I always been?” Harry asked, leaning in again for another kiss. 

“Yeah. Here.” Louis took the ring out of the box and went to put it on Harry’s hand, but before the ring could get there Harry saw engraving on the inside.

“What’s that?” Harry asked pulling the ring out of Louis hand, turning it in his hand so he could see the small writing on the inside. It read, ‘Who you gonna call?’

“Well I am The Ghost and you are my personal and official ghostbuster. The only one who could wrangle me in and I figured it was appropriate. And I know getting a engagement ring and a wedding band would be dumb so I had the idea that we could just get our wedding date engraved on it. Cause that way I can also have a reminder of when our anni-What’s so damn funny?” Louis asked cutting off his own spiel.

Harry calmed the giggles that had taken over him, Louis was looking at him, lip pouted. Harry answered chuckling, “It’s just really cute when you are the one rambling for once. I think it’s perfect.”

Harry leaned in once again to capture Louis’ lips. It turned from sweet to hot in only a few moments, but Louis broke it before it was able to go anywhere farther. It was now Harry’s turn to pout.

“Ah, Harry, we can’t at the moment. I have another surprise for.” Louis answered stepping back, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him towards the sliding door. Pushing the curtain to the side, Louis slid the door open and stepped out of the house, pulling Harry with him. “He said yes!”

Harry looked out across the cheering faces in his and Louis’ backyard, he saw everyone from the agency and in the front were an absolutely beaming Zayn and Liam. Perrie, Nick and Niall stood slightly behind them, all of them with smiles on their faces. The yard had paper lanterns hanging from the big oak and a table had been set up with different finger foods. He could feel his own face blushing as he realized the situation, it was an engagement party.

As everyone started to rush forward to give their, Harry leaned down to speak into Louis’ ear, “Confident aren’t you?”

“I was an absolute wreck, but you can I say I had a gut feeling.” Louis answered, smile continuing to beam.

“I see, but I can tell you this. You are so getting it later tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it guys. This is the end for this story. I'm thinking of doing a Ziam spin off, but only if you guys would like one. I had a ton of fun writing this epilogue, mostly cause it was 3 in the morning and my best friend was visiting me for the first time in a month. 
> 
> Anyway. My play is now over and I have final projects coming up and I might not have anything new for a while. We shall see. Always feel free to leave me a request for a story you would like I am more than willing to create one, if you go one my page you will see brooke_lovely has had many stories made for her. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for sticking around to the end. Please let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr if you want to chat or have questions. 
> 
> Hope you have a great rest of your day or night!


End file.
